Chaos in the year 2196
by Light02
Summary: After a freak accident with Akane's cooking, Ranma wakes up in the year 2196 finding out that he's needed for an experimental battleship The Nadesico...Crossover with Nadesico waring not for fans of the true fiance New 081605 Chap 3 halfway done added
1. Chapter 1: More Trouble For Our Hero

Light: [standing with his muse Zen-Oki, Akito Tenkawa and Ranma Saotome] you know why I've called you two here?

Ranma and Akito: nope

Zen-Oki: well I've given him an idea he's decided to run with a crossover with Ranma ½ and Martian Successor Nadesico.

Akito: is he gonna replace me? [Praying that it happens]

Light: [evil grin] nope now for the disclaimer I, Light, do not own either Nadesico or Ranma…. Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz. and Kitty Entertainment. Martian Successor Nadesico belongs to Kia Asamiya, ADV and XEBEC now with out further adieu I bring you

****

Chaos in the Year 2196

By Light02

****

Chapter 1

New trouble for our hero

__

2196 AD Nergal Heavy Industries Headquarters (formerly the district of Nerima)

Prospector stood there staring at the Cryo-sleep Pod. _Inside this pod sleeps the greatest martial artist, who ever lived, I just hope he'll help us._ He thought as the pod was opened and began the restoration process on the occupant…one Ranma Saotome. Yes that's right Ranma is in that pod. Nergal kept a good record of all the greatest Marital Artist ever sense Nergal's founder...Nabiki Tendo bought out the entire ward and started Nergal back in the late 1990's. His sources said Nergal was originally founded to help fund Ranma's Cryo stasis until the technology was advanced enough for him to be awaken. Heck his debt to Nabiki is kept in the record office as a backup plans if he refused to help them voluntary.

Ranma's head was aching…worse than the many times he was hit with Akane's Mallet. "What did that uncute tomboy feed me this time?" was his first words out of the tube.

"I believe it was something that looked like Miaso soup…from the info Tendo-san kept on your file." Said a man in Red vest and Tan button up shirt and Purple tie and matching slacks. "Ranma Saotome, welcome to the year 2196"

Ranma blinked a couple times before he went into a full donkey bray…"That's rich how can it be 2196 when it's 1996[1]" he said as he looked out the window. "Where am I?" he said trying his best not to sound frightened.

"Nergal Heavy Industries Headquarters, Tokyo Japan. To be specific the former district of Nerima." The same man said.

"No…it can't be…." Ranma said in shock… "What about everyone I knew…Oyaji, Tendo-san, Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane…Shampoo…Ucchan…Ryoga?"

"Akane was tossed out of the Tendo clan when they found out it was her cooking that put you into your state, she was later found dead believe to be killed by your other suitors in revenge…" Prospector decided to fill him in on what happened after Ranma, who has been placed in his position 200 years ago.

Ranma just had a morbid chuckle, "Somehow I knew that was gonna happen. I always said that her cooking was gonna hurt someone someday just didn't think it would happen to me." He said as he sat up and tried to stand. "So you were able to find a cure to her cooking?"

__

Damn he's as smart as Tendo-san said he was, it's a pity he had to hide his intelligence from his father who though an ignorant man was a manly one. Prospector though before answering. "Your quite correct Saotome-san. And as payment we would like you serve on board an experimental battleship that we are about launch. Its crew is an all-civilian crew who volunteered to protect Earth and Mars from the Jovan Lizards."

Ranma thought it over for a long time. _We're at war with an another race. And here I though my life couldn't get any stranger._ "What sort of position were you thinking about placing me on board the battleship?"

"With your martial arts abilities you would best considered for one of the Aestivalis Pilot positions." Prospector said precisely as he nodded toward two men in the shadows as they came forward. Ranma noticed the guy dressed in a red jacket and black pants walked with a gate that could only prove he was a pilot. The taller bulkier man was dressed in a brown business suit with a red tie and with dress shirt. "These two are Yamada Jiro…"

"Daigouji Gai!" Responded an angry Jiro, "My name is Daigouji Gai damn it!"

"As I was saying before I was interrupted by Yamada-san." Prospector said using Gai's given name much to the annoyance of said pilot. "This is Goat Hory the de facto commander of the Nadesico until Captain Misumaru gets here in four months." He continued with the introductions. "Yamada-san, Hory-san this is Saotome Ranma the famed leader of the Nerima Wrecking Crew and the Grandmaster of Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu, or Anything Goes if you want a simpler name for his style, and as of 2096 the oldest human alive."

__

Where have I heard that style before…Ran ½ it can't be this guy is the basis of an Anime series? This I got to find out. Gai though before asking, "You're telling me that this guy is the basis for the funniest animé series and second most popular, next to Gekigangar of course, Ran ½?"

"Quite correct Yamada-san, Tendo-san commissioned a series about the late 2020's concerning Saotome-san. And trust me all the adventures Saoto Ran had really happened to Saotome Ranma." Prospector answered as he got a surprised look from Ranma, _Figured that this would be a big surprise for him._

"Then does that mean he has that water curse Ran had in the series?" Gai asked quite excitedly.

Ranma answered, "If you mean the Nyaniichan from Juesnkyo then yes I do turn into a girl when I get splashed with cold water." Seconds after he explained it he felt cold water splash on him, becoming Ranma-chan once again. "As you can see it's real before either one of you gets the idea to grope my chest, that's happened one to many times for my tastes."

Gai who was holding the glass in question grinned sheepishly. "Okay…I know damn well you could whoop my ass in more ways than one, and I sure as hell don't want to end up like Kuno did."

"Not bad. At least it pays to have someone who's actually seen the show to know me better than most." Ranma said returning to normal thanks to Prospectors assistance.

"Hory-san you said you had a few questions you needed to ask Saotome-san?" Prospector said.

"Yes is this Martial Artist even smart enough to handle an Aestivalis?" Goat said in a stern voice.

"Relax with these nano machines injections even a baby could pilot an Aestivalis. Why did you think we hired Yamada-san over here." Prospector answered snickering all the while.

"HEY!" Gai cried out, "I resent that…it's a proven fact that mecha animé fans have better luck piloting mecha than regular pilots."

"Explain that to Subaru Ryoko, she's our best pilot and she's not even an animé fan." Prospector stated shutting up Gai.

Ranma chuckled. "Not for long she won't…I'll take that offer, beats having to pay off my debt to Nabiki." He reached out to shake Gai's hand. "It's gonna be interesting working with you."

Gai took Ranma's hand and shook it; "Yes it will. By the way what animé series did you watch back when this was still Nerima?"

"You'd be surprised…" Ranma stated before answering, "but I've watched several of the Kidou Senshi Gundam series and Choo Jikuu Yoosai Macross and a couple action adventure titles like Dragon Ball Z."

Gai was stunned that this martial artist was a mecha fan, _I don't believe it he's seen the classics of Mecha anime…which means I got to introduce him to Eva and Gekigangar._ "Looks like I don't have to do much to ask you to check out Gekigangar III."

* * *

__

4 months later

Ranma sat in the sectary's office to the current Chairman of the board to Nergal, Akutsuki Nagure. Ranma had bumped into Erina Kino Won a couple times during his Aestivalis training. He sat in the chair slightly dozing waiting for his scheduled meeting with Chairman Nagure.

Erina sat there typing away at some forms that would later be signed by Akutsuki, sitting there in a feminine business suit that matched her hair color. A slight beeping noise forced her attention on a screen that popped up from nowhere. "Please send in Saotome Ranma, I'm ready to see him."

"Right away sir." Erina said properly touching a device on her wrist causing the strange screen to vanish into thin air. "Saotome-san…" She said getting up to gently nudge Ranma awake.

"Umm…I don't wanna try your cooking you un-cute tomboy…" Said a still sleeping Ranma shuddering every so often as was dreaming about being forced fed some really bad food.

"Poor kid, don't blame him though…after reading his file I wouldn't trust any food that came from a girl like that." Erina said in pity and again tried to wake Ranma up. This time she sloshed around a water pale…after hearing how effective it was than her previous method, Mimic the Xian Pu Glomp method which ending up having him nearly back in the hospital with a heart attack. "Saotome-san," She said in a stern voice, "if you don't get up in five seconds I'm gonna dump this ice cold water on you…do I make my self clear."

Ranma's Eyes widened at the mention of cold water "Jeez I'm up already."

"The Chairman will see you now." Erina said leading Ranma to the door to the Akutsuki's office.

Akutsuki's office was about as normal as an office can be for a head of a corporation. Ranma sat down in a chair in front of a desk. Several minutes later the sound of Bodoken being tossed on his lap warned him that there would be some trouble. "Prepare yourself, foul sorcerer, I Nagure Akutsuki challenge you to return the honor of House Kuno!" The Chairman said. "Pick up the weapon, unlike the members of House Kuno you fought back in the past I'm not that much of an easy win"

Ranma got out of the chair and faced Akutsuki "Feh...I don't need this..." he smirked as he tossed the bodoken aside.

"Your loss..." Akutsuki then unleashed a flurry of blows, all of which Ranma dodged with some difficulty.

"I must say..." Ranma paused to dodge another thrust "you're quite a bit better than that idiot Kuno, you can almost hit me."

"You'll find that 'almost' isn't the word..." Akutsuki disengaged from his frenzied assault to deliver a downward slash, which Ranma expertly caught...unfortunately.

"GAH!" the pressure behind the blade slammed Ranma through the desk and into the back wall. As Ranma tried to recover Akutsuki charged to intercept. Ranma rolled to the side and made a dash for the bodoken he tossed on the floor; Akutsuki noticed this action and leapt towards the discarded weapon. Ranma was lucky enough to reach the bodoken and block by the time Akutsuki arrived to intercept.

Akutsuki grinned mischievously from behind his blade "I thought you didn't need that..."

"Well..." Ranma smiled as he strained to hold Akutsuki at bay "I've changed my mind," he then disengaged from the sword lock and backflipped towards the door.

Akutsuki fixed his stance as he prepared to attack "My ancestors were right about you, you are exceptionally good at running away."

Ranma smirked as he adopted a Chinese sword stance "And who says I'm running?"

Akutsuki chuckled lightly at Ranma's stance "You might as well with that kind of stance..." he then charged towards Ranma, poised for a thrust attack. Ranma flung his sword into Akutsuki's attack, pushing himself over Akutsuki's head and kicking him into the air as he landed.

Akutsuki landed in Ranma's previous position, rubbing the back of his head to clear the cobwebs from Ranma's previous attack. "What was that about my stance?" Ranma asked in a mocking tone.

Nagure feel to his knees breathless, "Well done Saotome you pass, I see why my Great Great Grandfather had so much trouble with you, but unlike him I know when I'm out classed."

Ranma stood there dumbfounded his brain was on a mental shutdown with this loop in his mind, _A Smart Kuno…A Kuno who knows when to give up. A Kuno that isn't as delusional as Takawati._ As he gain back some mental capacity he asked, "Is there another reason you called me here other than the challenge cause me and Gai are supposed to report to the Nadesico tomorrow and I really need to get my things together."

"Just one question…I didn't recognize the style you used when you blocked my attack with your bodoken." Nagure asked rubbing his stomach.

"If you ever read the manga Rurouni Kenshin look up the character Aoshi of Shemshingumi, he fought Himura Kenshin with a lone Kodachi and his fists, and added a little Amazon Wu Shu." Ranma stated.

The resulting facefault Nagure suffered dented his desk. "You mean you beat me with a made up style from a ancient Shonen Manga and a style that's more known for annoying the shit out of you?"

"Pretty much" Ranma replied with his hand behind his head.

* * *

"So this is the _Nadesico_ that every one is talking about. Kinda reminds me of _White Base_." Ranma said standing in the Hanger near the entrance ramp to the Battleship. He was itching every so often not used to the uniform. "Come on Hory-san is expecting us to be introduced to the crew and to be issued our Aesti's and the Kanchou should be here by now."

"Right behind you Ranma my man." Gai said as he continued on in his confident gate, "By the way Ranma are you almost done with Gekigangar 3 volume 2 yet I'm wanting it back."

Ranma didn't hear him as he was to awe struck as to when he saw the interior of the hanger…there stood three Aestivalies, One colored blue with orange trim, another colored black with red trim and finally one colored pink.

Gai on the other hand was just down right drooling at the three shinny new Aestivalies, "I see our personal color schemes were done correctly."

"Of course they're done correctly. I did it personally. I take it your two of the pilots." A man in a blue mechanics uniform and a tan windbreaker as well as brown fingerless gloves said as he approached the two pilots as he continued to introduce himself. "I'm Uribatake Seiya the chief mechanic don't you just love these babies…high grade titanium armor, variable frame technology for multi-function use." He as he kept on list features of the Aestivalis his facial expression got more and more lustful with each part.

"Must be the type that sleeps with his work." Ranma said to Gai in a low tone.

"But not only would I get the chance to work on these beauties but also the sheer number of hot chicks here is astounding." Uribatake said sounding like a kid in a candy store.

"Figures" Gai and Ranma said in monotone.

"Pilot Saotome?" A voice said coming from the Black and Red Aestivalis. "I need you to come here and finish the personal set up here."

"Ano…hai" Ranma said running to his Aesti.

"Ah good it's nice to meet you I'm your technician for this baby, the name is Andrew but people call me Andy." Said the young man holding out his hand in greeting.

"Odd I'm surprised that an American is on this ship…from the looks of it's mostly a Japanese crew." Ranma said shaking Andrew's hand.

Andy chuckled, "that's quite a funny story. You see I moved to Tokyo a few years ago and I guess that Nergal was looking through the database of available crewmen due to the shortage thanks to the UEAF. Mr. Hory interviewed me and hired me on the spot."

"Well take care of her for me I expect to be seeing a lot of action with her." He said with a smirk before turning around to see Gai had already gotten in his Aestivalis and was doing all sorts of goofy things finishing with a mock of his Aesti finisher Gai Super Upper only to fall flat on his ass. Ranma chuckled and walked to the bridge. Even though Ranma was several levels above the hanger he swore he heard Gai screaming in pain from his injury. "Baka!" he muttered although he felt like was stepping on somebody else's stick.

Upon arriving no the bridge not only was he surprised that Gai beat him there but he also had a cast on his leg. _Looks like I'm the only one protecting the Nadesico until Gai is healthy._ He though as he stepped out and was greeted to a site he though he left over 2 centuries ago. "Ano…I'm Saotome Ranma, sorry about this." He said as he ran into the Captain, who was a spitting image of Xian Pu.

"Oh you're the other Aestivalis pilot arriving here today," the captain said as she began to introduce herself, "I'm Misumaru Yurika, Kanchou of the Nergal Heavy Battleship Nadesico, it will be a pleasure to work with you."

"Hai that it will." Ranma said has he nervously chuckled and made a note to ask Prospector if he was right about his guess of Yurika's ancestry.

Suddenly the _Nadesico_ was rocked with an explosion. "Kanchou the Jovian's are attacking the Hanger." Said a little girl in the science officers position

Gai suggested that he and his Gekigangar (His nickname for his Aestivalis) launch until Seiya mentioned that he had a triple compound fracture. The Science officer, who the captain referred to as Ruri, mentioned that the Pink Aestivalis was taking off.

The Admiral Nergal selected to be the military lesion contacted the pilot of that stray Aestivalis, "Identify yourself, Pilot?"

"Huh…oh…Tenkawa Akito, Ships Cook." Came the pilots reply.

Not listening to the rest of the exchange between the bridge crew and Akito, Ranma ran toward the hanger as fast as he could and straight toward his Aesti, "Andy how fast can you get this thing ready to launch when that Elevator reaches the top?" He asked as he hopped up to the pilots bubble.

Andy wiped his hands clean, "Any time, the land frame is already attached to your pilot bubble all you need to do is seal up the hatch and comm for clearance to launch."

"Good well I'm gonna go help Mr. Cook out there and the faster the better." Ranma said to Andy before sealing the Bubble. "Bridge this pilot Saotome I'm gonna go after that Cook and make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"Good luck Pilot Saotome, the Elevator is on its way back down now." Came Ruri's reply.

Ranma was to thank her when Yurika's face appeared in the screen, "Please look after my Akito, aiya." Said her eyes seemed to become twice their normal size and watered slightly like she was about to cry if he said no.

Ranma shuddered at Yurika's last words, "Hai ma'am." With that he stepped on to the elevator grabbing a rifle from the weapons rack before ascending towards the surface. "I hope this works." He muttered as he opened his comm gear, "Tenkawa can you hear me…this is Saotome Ranma I'm coming to assist you are you ok?"

"Damn it why do I always have to be scared of these things…well not any more here I come you bastards." Akito said ignoring Ranma's hails.

"Geez talk about gratitude." Ranma said as he reached the surface. He could see Tenkawa's Aestivalis fighting off the numerous Jovian's. Ranma grinned and sent his Aestivalis towards the battle saying, "Skull Leader to Gunsight One, I'm in a intercept vector how much longer till the _Nadesico_ is ready to go?"

"Another five minutes if these idiots here actually hurried but at this pace another 7 minutes or so. By the way who is Gunsight One?" Ruri responded.

"I'll tell you later I got incoming bogies, Saotome out." Ranma said as he switched off his comm gear and activated his distortion field. "Tenkawa behind you!" he yelled over his still open channel to him and Akito's Aesti. Locking on to the Grasshopper like robot he opened fire with his Machine gun destroying it. "You alright?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Akito asked dumbfounded while catching the rifle the Black Aestivalis was using.

"The name is Ranma you stay on the ground and cover me I'm gonna take out the aerial units." The pilot of the black Aestivalis said as he turned around to face the now smaller Jovian assault force. "You want a piece of me come and get it, Kiyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he yelled as he charged at the robots.

"Just who is this guy? He's using a style right out of an anime I've seen…Ran ½ I think was the show." Akito said as he opened fire on the Grasshoppers Ranma missed with his attacks. As he ran out of ammo he jumped up and joined in the foray, they dispatched as many as they could before falling toward the ocean.

As the made contact with the ocean the heard a noise that sounded like a clang only to find that they were standing on top of the bridge unit of the Nadesico. "Sorry if we kept you two waiting." Yurika said, "I hurried the process just you, my Akito. Now let me take it from here…Minato fire the Gravity Blast cannon full spread."

The main cannon's doors opened from below and fired a semi transparent beam of energy destroying the remaining Jovian forces. "Now that's a cannon…no Gundam series I've seen has had a beam cannon that powerful." Ranma said admiring the destruction.

"What would you know about a three century old anime, any gundam series is hard to find now days." Akito said with a look that said he didn't believe him.

"You may not believe me but I was born in 1980, that's two hundred and sixteen years ago…Gundam was just starting then." Ranma said to him, "if you don't believe me ask Prospector he has my complete file."

Just before Akito could reply Yurika came on the line and started telling him how much she loved him, how much she missed him sense she had to move from Mars when she was a kid. Ranma tuned it out and commed Ruri, "Looks to me it's gonna be one boring and strange trip."

"Yes it does seem that Pilot Saotome, but I must say this is the worse crew ever assembled." Ruri replied

"Ain't that the truth." Ranma said as chuckled.

****

Chapter 1 End

Light: well that wasn't so bad

Yurika: What do you mean I'm acting worse than I normally would.

Light: tough, now Ranma how did you think about the less attention the ladies gave you

Ranma: [smiling ear to ear] not bad I liked the peace and quite

Light: well starting next chapter the attention is coming back on you. [To the readers] I'd like to thank my friend Lewis with the redone fight between Ranma and Nagure and I'd like to give a shout-out to a good friend in Iraq, PFC Eric Robottom, I hope you make it back in one piece. Now with that out of the way I'd like thank you for checking out this fic. If you have any suggestions on anything including who to pair Ranma up with e-mail me at a_f_hughes@yahoo.com or IM me at a_f_hughes on Yahoo, or lightanimefreak on AIM until next time ja na.


	2. Chapter 2: More Action

Light: wow…I can't believe all the responses I got from this. Looks like I was right to go with this one. I know that Ranma was OOC in the last chapter and I plan to get him back to the normal troublemaking Ranma soon. And as for the possible pairings here's how the suggestions have been so far. Ruri Hoshino: several people suggested her for Ranma's love interest this surprised me to no end; one Ranma is older than she is, although she does act a hell of a lot older than the rest of the crew. Megumi Reinard: 1 person suggested this one I might but I'm still gonna keep her chasing Akito till after they find out about the Jovians. Ryoko Subaru: 2 this one is an intresting suggestion, I know some people think Ranma's a masochist. I'm not one of them. I personally thought that Gemma didn't raise him properly and how to react around women, thus the said case of Saotome Foot-in-Mouth Disease. She still a possibility if I pair Akito with a different person, I'm not pairing him with Yurika. Hikaru Amano (Yes Lord Rance that's how it's spelled): 1 this one had the highest possibility of working and I agree with your opinion of her Lord Rance. I'm also planing something else with her and you'll figure it out after this chapter or the next (I plan to cover episodes 2 and 3 in this one if I can). Haruka Minato: 2 this one is very intresting…she's older than Ranma (Mentally), but there's still Goat Hory and the Jovian that's a dead ringer for Gai. Also acouple of the Homei girls were suggested although, I'm trying to focus on a Main Character Paring.

Akito: my god, and I though that I had too much time on my hands your worse.

Light: [a variation of the Soun Tendo Demon head trick] quiet or I'll pair you with Ruri.

[Akito cowers in fear of the demon head]

Ruri: nothing but a bunch of idiots.

Light: there was a number in the last chapter I forgot to explain. I changed the cannon timeline for Ranma, my understanding was that Takahashi-sama set Ranma in the mid 1980s, and has for the anime references well think about it. Martian Successor Nadesico was famous for it's Otaku jokes why not go further. [Looks through the reviews] I think I've covered everything now for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: See first chapter for disclaimer

****

Chapter 2

More Action and the Escape into Space

__

December 28, 2196: Aestivalis Hanger, Nadesico

All was not quiet as the as the Mechanics worked tirelessly on the Aestivalis. The two decoys Aestivalis Pilot's, Ranma and Akito had just returned to the hanger. 

Hory was waiting for Akito as he got out of his robot. "So what now?" Akito asked as he stopped in front of the very tall man.

"To begin with you piloted the robot." Hory started in a calm manner, "and you've done a lot of things that we're not happy about. But we're not soldiers, so…SHUT UP!" he yelled to quiet the mechanics.

"Why are you letting him off so easily?" Gai said as he decided to through his two cents into this conversation. "He stole my shining moment to be the heroic pilot."

"Oi Gai who was it that broke his own leg." Ranma said letting them know he was still there as Gai facefaulted, "That's what I thought"

Getting from his trip to the floor, Gai continued on to berate Akito, "And anyway he's rude. Worse than anybody I've seen, real or animated. And the way he badmouths the lovely captain is just wrong."

"Oi Gai he may have a reason, but it's up to him to tell us why." Ranma pointed out.

"Nevertheless," Hory said placing a hand on Akito's shoulder, "we need you to stand by as a backup pilot at least until we can get more pilots. You'll be paid more than if you worked as a cook."

"But I am a cook." Akito said as Hory left, "All I ever wanted to be was a cook."

* * *

Ranma walked down the hall towards the mess hall he heard a faint, "Just listen to yourself." And a door opening a few feet down and Akito walking out in his yellow cook uniform with Yurika tailing him, _He reminds me of myself long ago, even though I do slightly miss the attention I don't mind having the spotlight off me for now._ His eyes widened as he watched Yurika grab several cans from the recycling bin and hurl them at Akito. _Damn she's got an arm on her, she's definitely related to Xian Pu._

He walked by them as they were putting back the cans. And what they said triggered every on in the room besides them two to facefault…"Empty Cans…go into the recycling bin."

Ranma could have sworn that as he was kissing the floor he heard someone ever so faintly say "A bunch of idiots". He shrugged it off and proceeded to get him some food. But before he could get him a Mars's bowl, he and the captain were paged to the bridge. _Wonder what they need me for oh well I'll probably just catch a nap at my station._ He thought as he trotted to the bridge.

As the main bridge crew was assembled, Prospector started the meeting. "As to the reason that we kept the final destination of the _Nadesico_ a secret was to stop anyone who would try to thwart our mission. The _Nadesico_ was not built for the Earth Theater of the Jovian/Earth war." He continued as he adjusted his glasses, "We will be implementing Project Schiaparelli while operating outside the UEAF's control."

The weathered old Admiral took this to continue with the mission debriefing, "Our destination is Mars."

This garnered a reaction from the entire bridge crew except for Hory and Prospector and the admiral. "Cool" was Ranma's calm reply as he leaned back by the second deck (A/N where he's leaning is where Minato, Ruri and Megumi are all seated in the bridge).

An argument broke out over which duty came first, Protect Earth or to protect the Martian and Lunar Colonies. This kept going until Munetake's ugly mug appeared on the screen saying, "You'll do no such thing." To prove the point several armed soldiers entered the bridge, training their weapons on them.

"Munetake have you gone insane!" the Admiral yelled at the UEAF officer.

Munetake chuckled a bit, "The United Earth Armed Forces will be taking this ship now."

"Baka," Came Ranma's response. "Why would you want to capture the crew, besides if you guys tried to subdue me you guys wouldn't even give me a decent workout."

Gai took this time to add his two-cent's into the discussion, "I get it your Jovian spies sent to stop us." This rewarded him with four gun barrels pointed in his face.

Munetake however approached Ranma with a shit-eating grin, "You think you're the best fighter around. Personally I don't think you would stand a chance against me." To prove his point he launched at Ranma with a fierce punch to Ranma's stomach only to hear the sound of several bones breaking in his hand.

Ranma responded with his own grin, "I've been trained for 10 years none stop and several months of fighting constantly. I barely felt that one are you sure you're stronger than me, cause that didn't prove shit…urk." He responded only to be knocked out by the butt of a machine gun from a soldier behind him.

"Baka." muttered Ruri from her post on the bridge.

A beeping sound from Munetake's comm watch a soldier appeared on a small screen. "Sir we have captured the rest of the crew, the _Nadesico_ is ours. Orders sir?"

"Yes take them to the Galley until the 3rd space fleet under Admiral Misumaru." Came Munetake's reply as three battle ships surfaced from underwater in front of the _Nadesico_.

Ranma's unconscious form was carried off as Admiral Misumaru appeared on screen begging his daughter to turn over the _Nadesico_ over to the UEAF. The soldiers carrying him tossed him on a table in the galley and returned to the bridge.

"What happened to him?" Akito asked as he looked over the pigtailed pilot.

"Don't ask me I wasn't on the bridge!" Uribatake replied. "Get a washcloth soaked in cold water to put over his head."

Akito nodded and ran off to get a washcloth. "I got it!" he said as he brought back the cloth and placed it on Ranma's forehead. The change was instantaneous and suddenly before the two of them laid a smaller bustier redhead.

"Nani…" came the slight reply to everyone who witnessed the event.

"It's a curse he's got." Gai said as he was pushed in the door, "cold water triggers the change warm water changes him back."

"That's Bullshit Gai," Came Akito's response, "that's from Ran ½ and you know it."

"But that series was based," Gai said shifting back to his fanboy voice, "on his adventures. Although they changed the names and most of his ten year training trip, trust me it's not for the faint of heart."

A groan tore the attention from Gai back to Ranma, "Ok did anyone get the name of that mallet that hit me?" as she shook the cobwebs out of her head.

"I believe it was Mallet-sama, Ranma-chan." Gai jokingly said emphasizing the Ranma-chan part.

"Huh," Ranma looked and saw that she was now female, "Ano…I can explain…I think." she said before he started a complete overview of his life. She had to restart when the rest of the bridge crew got there and asked where Ranma-kun was and had to wait while most of the female crewmembers had to expel their stomachs due to his experiences with the Neko-ken. The guys laughed their heads off at his many fiancée's he had before his unfortunate accident with Akane's cooking. "Well that's pretty much it. Any questions?"

Minato raised her hand. "Where you born a man or woman?"

Ranma facefaulted, "That one is pretty much the standard first question every one asks but for your information I was born a guy but my curse is of the Nyaniichan or spring of the drowned girl if you want a technical name." She said before she got a question on how her curse works, "If someone will get me two glasses of hot water and a glass I'll show you all how this works."

"One second Ranma-chan," Akito said as he ran back into the galley and brought back three glasses filled with water.

"Thanks…" Ranma said as Akito sat the water in front of Ranma she took one of the glasses of warm water and dumped over her head returning to his original from. "This is my birth form." He said as he took the lone glass of cold water and dumped it over his head returning to his cursed form, "And this is my Nyaniichan form a direct mirror image of what I would look like if I was born as a woman. And before anyone gets any ideas the change is complete." She blushed a bit at that confession before she dosed herself with remaining glass of hot water.

"So our dreams of freedom lasted one day talk about dumb luck," Uribatake said after Ranma's show and tell all the while envious of Ranma, _And to think he can change his gender with simple water._

"Now that is done I'm gonna get me some milk." Gai said heading towards the galley.

Ranma sat down at a table with Megumi, the communications officer, Minato, the Helms-woman, and Ruri, the science officer/computer operator. "I'm very disappointed." Megumi said to no one unparticular, "I come on board this ship hoping to meet some dashing young knight in shinning armor."

"Well, Megumi," Minato said sounding like she's been down that road before, "life is like that."

Megumi turn her head to see Gai and Seiya arguing over milk and evil, "This ship is full of very strange characters." She turned to see Ranma wince, "Gomen I forgot about your curse." She said sounding very apologetic.

"It's ok Reinard-san I'm used to being considered a freak." Ranma said in his normal tone but his eyes had a look of deep sadness and regret. "I just hope someone actually closed off Juesnkyo over the 2 centuries I've been out."

Suddenly Gai jumped in the middle of the cafeteria and said, "What in the hell is wrong with this picture, three girls and a guy all looking depressed." He squeezed his box of milk and continued, "All right then I'll show you something out of my personal collection." He pulled out a mini-dvd player from his jacket and from his side container a collection of Mini-dvd's.

Ranma raised an eyebrow, "You know some people might not like it, but what the hell it's something to past the time with."

Gai tried to look cool as Seiya fiddled with the A/V connections to the player and the giant screen. "Relax Ranma it's all cool when they see it for the work of art that it is they'll understand." Seiya mentioned that his player was hooked up and ready to go. "OKAY!!!" he said as he sat down in front of the player as he slid a mini-dvd into the player, "Disk, inserted" he pressed the on button, "Switch on!!!" he announced as the screen flickered to life and began to load the data on the disk.

To say the least that the crowd minus Gai and Ranma were stunned at his choice of Gekigangar 3, "Ah…Yes the neglected classic of 2096 Gekigangar 3, 39 episodes of pure brilliance…"

"Hey that's not the opening I've seen before." Akito said interrupting him.

Gai got into his face and with a look of pure joy, "You can tell, this opening here is the original first opening which lasted to episode 3 when the classic opening took it's place." Then realization struck him when he saw that it was Akito who said it, "Oh it's you." he responded before he got all high and mighty about Akito not having any right to talk about Gekigangar the words back and forth devolved to a growling contest.

"Ano…guys the episode is starting and I don't want to miss it." Ranma said both Gai and Akito where in his way of the screen. Just as he finished saying that the announcing of the episode title shut the two up, at least it didn't stop them from cheering on the start of the episode.

As the episode progressed through it's course the majority of the crew either fell asleep or just found something else to do. Hory wondered if the yelling of the attack names was some part of a voice recognition system. Gai just prattled on about how dramatic the series was and how it inspired him to become a giant robot pilot.

"Is it just me," Ranma said to no one unparticular, "or is this series a cross between those old Sentai shows and Mecha Anime." Being the only person from the 20th Century no one got his reference.

Akito got up and grabbed a wok from the Galley and bopped the guy guarding them, "Okay, I'm going in the robot to retrieve the captain. I wanna protect Mars, even though the earth government has abandoned her I still wanna protect her, isn't that what you guys joined up for?" He asked as the ship rocked with a silent explosion as the other two frigates, the _Crocus_ and the _Pansy_, under Admiral Misumaru came under attack.

Ranma stated with his trademark smirk, "You gonna need help with this: Hory, Gai, Megumi and Ruri head for the hanger I'll secure the bridge." With that he dashed off towards the bridge.

"That guy must have a death wish." Seiya said.

Gai just shook his head, "No he knows exactly how much his body can take, plus and I quote 'Saotome Ranma never loses.'"

* * *

Ranma rushed down the hall. He was in his natural element, pure chaos. Troops were flying as well as bullets, Ranma smirked and let his battle aura forth with a brilliant yellow glow.

To the troops it looked like Ranma was covered with yellow flame, "No way it can't be a Super Saiya-jin," said one of the troops as Ranma stuck his hands out in a manner in which he was gathering some of the flame the other troops panicked and ran away. 

Ranma smirked as he saw a lone solider left standing there in a fighting stance, "Not bad, I didn't create my first battle aura until my mid 20's. Now why don't you just introduce yourself so I can add your name to the list of people I've beaten."

"Saotome Ranma, Grandmaster of Musabetsu Kakuto Happosai, Saotome and Tendo-Ryu, I also hold Master ranking in over 30 different schools including Amazon Wu Shu and Jeet Kune Doe." Ranma said standing there thinking, _And now to quote the old Ghoul,_ with a slight smirk, "And your 200 years to young to beat me." With that he rushed toward his challenger.

The Man was caught off guard when Ranma rushed him and smashed his jaw in with his first attack. "Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu, I though it died out when Happosai died." Then it came to him, "So you're that Ranma Saotome the sleeping martial artist, brought down by your own loves cooking." He said with laugh, little did he know that Ranma's Aura changed from a bright yellow to a sickly green color.

"Insult my fiancée that's ok she was a kawaiikune tomboy anyway, insult my family, fine they were slightly deranged to begin with." He said with a cold tone as his aura kept getting darker until it was a deep forest green. He looked at the poor sap dead in the eye, "But no one…I repeat…no one insults me and gets away with it." He put his hands in front of him gathering the chi from his aura. "PERFECT SHI SHI HOKUDAN!" he yelled as he released the ball of chi toward his dumbfounded opponent.

__

Such emotions! Was the last conscious thought the solider thought when the chi blast hit him.

Ranma watched the twitching unconscious solider a few minutes before running the rest of the way to the bridge. To his surprise when he got there he found that Ms. Howmei, the head cook, had already subdued the delusional general. Now the rest of the crew was watching Akito make a fool of himself as he tried to fight the Chulip with a land frame and Gai coming in the right time with the needed frame. Ranma sweat dropped with Gai decided to give the simple head switch a call sign. "Cross Clash" Ranma muttered in awe as the Head unit Gai was in unattached itself from the Air Frame at the same time Akito's unit had attached itself to the air frame.

The Crew facefaulted when Gai kept going his Hero mode giving Akito advice and using a Distortion Field Attack, "Gekigan Flare" Akito called it. _Now the kid has got himself an Aesti Finisher._ Ranma thought as Akito's Gekigan Flare ripped through the tentacles of the Chulip. _Now only if the Kanchou would actually tried to avoid the Chulip instead of actually heading for the event horizon of the chulip_. He thought as the saw from the main screen that the Nadesico was indeed heading for the Event Horizon of the Chulip. Darkness claimed him as they entered the chulip he could of sworn he heard the captain was ordering the Gravity Blast cannon when he lost track of things. (A/N That's right folks he fainted you can pelt me with rotten fruit later but this is how I'm gonna transition to Episode 3)

* * *

__

Three Days Later.

Ranma, Gai and Akito were sitting back in their Quarters watching Gekigangar 3. Ranma hasn't heard the end of his fainting spell ever sense he's awoken from it. "How was I supposed to know she was gonna use the Gravity Blast Cannon when the Chulip closed it's event horizon."

"Yeah sure." Gai said his voice dripping with sarcasm. The ship rocked with explosions just as the pilots of Gekigangar 3 were pinned down by the villain. "Damn those UEAF buffoons." Gai said as he grabbed the makeshift screen they had set up trying to stabilize the screen and Akito was holding down their projector. Ranma on the other hand looked calm as a cucumber.

As Gai explained how the Nadesico's Distortion Field worked, Ranma got up and started stretching. "Oi Saotome what are you doing?"

"Stretching getting ready for the mission here in a couple hours. You do know were gonna have to fight it out with the Third Defensive Line of Earth's Big Barrier." Ranma said as he headed for the door, "I'll see you at the hanger bay in a few." With that he opened the door and jogged off.

As he jogged down the hall he ran into the captain, "Ohayo Captain." He said as he passed by and slightly picked up the pace. Though she admitted to him earlier that she was indeed related to Xian Pu, who now looks like Kun Lon from Yurika's admission, she said that the kiss of marriage was removed from him a month after he went into cryo sleep. He still wasn't sure if he could take that at face value or not thus his increased pace.

As he continued jogging down the hall he saw Seiya handling the UEDF captives. "How long do you think you'll be able to get away with this imprisonment?" said one of the captured guards as the rest began to complain.

"Keep it up." Seiya said, "And I'll customize your asses and leave your brain to enjoy it. Keep still for awhile damn it!" And walked off.

Ranma stopped on the other side of the door and heard "How was it" and the reply "It's to easy! Using a rope this day and age they really are amateurs"

Ranma smirked as he stepped in front of the door. "Oh really you think were amateurs huh then how about I take this knife from you and scramble the code to unlock the door." He said taking the knife from the soldier cutting his bonds, "we're gonna drop you off on a cargo ship just outside of the Big Barrier so don't get your underwear in a bunch." He committed as he left with the door closing behind him and a tone saying that the access code was scrambled as the general quarters alarm was sounded.

Ranma dashed toward the hanger seeing that Akito and Gai were already in their Aesti's he runs to his mecha. "Andy how's my Aesti today?" he asked as he jumped to the opening of the pilot bubble

"She's in prime condition sir and she's ready for action." Came his Tech's reply as Ranma closed the pilot bubble. He activated the computer systems and activated his comm system, "This is Skull Leader to Gunsite 1 come in Gunsite 1?"

Megumi's face came in on a floating screen "I read you Ranma," she said as she became confused with the designations, "But I've got to ask who is Gunsite 1?"

Ranma smirks as Gai came on the channel, "Ranma quit confusing the bridge crew with your Macross references." 

Again Megumi was clueless as Ranma explained. "It's another old anime I used to watch. Gunsite 1 was the Call Sign of the bridge of the Macross to the Valkyrie pilots, and Skull Leader was the call sign for the leader of skull squadron the elite Valkyrie squadron of the Macross."

Gai slapped his face acouple times, "All right!" he said moving his Aesti to the catapult yelling "Get out of my way! Move it, move it!" 

Ranma tuned out Gai pointless banter as Hory and Seiya gave instructions for communication equipment and with a short, "Roger that" he closed the main channel and kept open the Short Range channels for Aesti to Aesti communication as Gai's Aestivalis was shot from the catapult into space. Akito's stepped on next "Good luck Tenkawa" Ranma said as to Akito as his Aestivalis launched as well. As he stepped on to the ramp that would shoot him out of the hanger, he thought back to his second day out of the cryo pod.

__

(Begin Flashback Sequence)

Nergal Heavy Industries September 28, 2196

Ranma sat in Prospector's office stunned as he was still trying to get use to the fact that he's been asleep for 200 years and it shocked him severely. "So what's the particulars of this agreement you want me to sign?" He asked.

Prospector looked down at him though his glasses. "The agreement states that during your time on board the Nadesico depending on the number of missions you're sent out on an amount of your debt will be deducted from it. Also anytime you happen to find anything of value on Mars another amount will be deducted from your standing account. I hope this agreement will be beneficial to both you and Nergal."

Ranma looked at the contracted and what Prospector said was stated in plain Japanese (A/N yes pun intended.). He looked up and said, "Got a pen?"

__

(End Flashback)

I got nothing better to do in this century, Ranma though back to the events that got him stationed on the Nadesico. _Besides it's controlling this mech is pretty fun._ The Ramp shot forward launching him into the upper atmosphere. He activated his radar and picked up the enemy units. "Ranma to all Aesti pilots I got incoming units looks like the Third Defensive line." He said 

As the Enemy Units approached the comm came alive with Jun Aoi, the First Officer, voice yelling, "Tenkawa Akito, Prepare to die!" and the lead unit darted toward the pink Aestivalis.

Ranma was shocked at hearing someone use Ryoga's battle cry, and somewhat nervous. _I just hope this guy isn't related to Pig Boy hasn't carried on the old bread feud that happened along time ago._

Gai's face appeared on a floating screen. "Brings back old memories doesn't it Ranma?" As his mecha flew off towards the remaining units not engaged in combat. "Sense Cook boy has his hands full me and Ranma are you opponents this evening."

With Gai statement jerked Ranma back to reality and charged the UEDF mechs. He activated his Distortion Field and channeled it to his right arm and over an open channel, "This is something I picked up in Southtown…BURN KNUCKLE!" as the Distortion Field flared around the fist and tore through one of the stabilizer rockets.

Gai whistled in approval, "Nice move! Didn't know you knew Terry "Lonely Wolf" Bogard?"

Ranma chuckled, "I'll explain later we got ass to kick." He said as his distortion flared up again this time similar to his battle aura he cupped the Aesti's hands in front of him and gathered some of the distortion field into a ball. "And now for my money maker…Moko Takabisha!" He yelled as his Aesti's hands flared out launching the ball of energized distortion field to the enemy units disabling their stabilizing rockets, "That's that now for our part timer." Ranma said as he orientated his mecha to watch the duel between Aoi and Akito. The com chatter pretty much proved what Ranma had thought was the reason Aoi charged Akito, _Man this guy is all over that Amazon and is blaming Akito for taking her…It's like Mousse and Ryoga combined._ Then to Gai, "Think it's time we helped Newbie out?"

"No it's a personal duel of honor between two giant robot pilots." Gai started.

"Gai…you know that this is about Yurika not a mecha duel." Ranma pointed out much to Gai disappointment, "Plus we need to recover Aoi anyway he's the first officer." He stated as he rocketed off toward the dueling mecha.

Akito was having a rough time of it with Aoi who was charging him right and left, if it weren't for the distortion field he would probably be dead. "What did I do to piss you off?" he asked.

"What did you do…you stole my Yurika you womanizing twit. Now die enemy of all women." Aoi yelled as he aimed a missile at Akito's Mecha.

"I don't want that Nutbar you idiot she followed me around when we were kids." He said as he dodged the missile, "Besides she's pretty oblivious if she can't tell your feelings to her."

"That maybe true but I knew her ever sense she moved back to earth all she ever talked about was Akito this and Akito that and how come you can't be more like my Akito." Jun spat, "It's almost sickening being compared to you, and with you dead I can have her to myself." He laughed as he charged one last time.

Akito braced for impact. When nothing happened he check his forward screen Ranma and Gai were their holding Jun's Mecha away from him. Ranma's face came over the screen, "Well that takes care of the third defensive line lets head back to the Nadesico it should be at a high enough altitude to start the Phase Transition Engines. Besides I got some trash we got to throw off this ship anyway."

* * *

Ranma and Uribatake lead the UEDF force stationed here to a cargo shuttle. Seiya with a gun and Ranma flaring his battle aura ushered them into the ship. Once they were sealed in there with enough Gai in his Aestivalis picked up the shuttle and tossed it out the hanger doors.

As the doors closed Ruri came on with the countdown till the Phase Transition Engines activated. Ranma felt the slight tremble as the engines activated and as they forced there way out of the big barrier. _So long Earth, hello outer space, the wild horse is ready to go_. He though as they set course for the satellite SM 2.

****

End Chapter 2

[Queue up the Nadesico next episode music]

Narrator: Next time on Chaos in the Year 2196, the crew starts the journey across the vastness that is Space and 3 more beautiful girls make there way onto the Nadesico. How will the crew and our Pigtailed hero handle this suitation? Next time…Ruri's Log stay tuned?

[Back to normal]

Light: whew this one was harder than I expected and I hope I was able to entertain you. I know I didn't kill Gai, hell I wasn't gonna lose a source of comedy relief especially with Hikaru Amano showing up next episode, the whole thing with the Doujishi/Manga thing will come up with them. Now again any suggestions for Distortion field moves for Ranma to use I have a couple already planed but I want acouple more. Thanks again to every one who has helped me with this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Ruri's Log Incomplete

Light: I'm back again for another chapter of Chaos in the Year 2196.

Ranma: jeez at least you're not as bad as a Kawiikune tomboy I know.

From out of nowhere a mallet slams into him

Akane's Voice from beyond the grave: I heard that you baka

Light: looking at the still twitching form of Ranma I better respond to my reviews while he's still out of it. I know most of you are noticing some OOC moments on Ranma and I'll admit that I'm not the greatest writer in the world, but also Ranma is in a different suitation on board the Nadesico. As for Prereaders I had two of them at first but one is currently in Iraq serving our country and the other one isn't on as much as he use to. So I'm sending out a call for prereaders who are interested in tossing ideas back and forth as well as checking my grammar and writing plus checking for characters in character…must had some knowledge of Martian Successor Nadesico though, e-mail me at who is in the galley cooking food at least he's honest

Light: I may be honest but not blunt as Ranma

Ranma: who has recovered from the mallet shot I heard that.

Light: enough banter let's start the chapter I'm trying something a little different this time. I'm trying the log entry bit ala Star Trek for this whole chapter with Ruri making the Log.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 for disclaimer.

Chapter 3 Ruri's Log Ruri's quarters Almost eight weeks after the escape of orbit from Earth 

Ruri looked up at her ceiling of her room. The one she was issued when she was stationed on this ship. The shelves and room were bare only a table, chair, bed and computer terminal was the only furnishings in her room.

She looked at the crono on the computer terminal monitor. The time flashing on the screen was 03:30. She rolled back over and looked up at the wall. "Unfamiliar ceiling,"(1) she said to no one in particular.

She got up and adjusted the P.J.'s she was wearing and sat down at the terminal. And called up her suitation log she's been keeping sense she came on board. _Eight weeks without an update…on this ship of fools._ She thought as she began to type.

_The Day the Nadesico broke through the big barrier._

The crew was slightly relaxed after leaving the atmosphere. "Minato," Captain Yurika Misumaru said "Plot a course for Satisuk Midroi 2."

The reply of, "Aye Captain" was heard from the curvy brunette as her fingers danced over the navigation controls.

From the view port of the bridge the distant form of the Asteroid Satellite as the ship adjusted its course. Ranma and the rest of the Aestivalis pilots stepped out of the elevator when as the Satellite was getting closer. All of them were speechless.

Megumi imminently went to work on the comm system when she got the Comm frequency from Omoikane, the ships central computer. She haled the Colony, "Satisuk Midori 2 this is the experimental heavy battleship _Nadesico_ we are requesting docking clearance to resupply and pick up the remaining crewmen stationed there, over."

The Radio flared to life as the Comm operator of the Asteroid responded, "This Satisuk Midori 2 control we read you loud and clear _Nadesico_ you're cleared to come in. That's a nice voice you got, over."

Megumi blushed as she thanked him for the complement. Before she could get a response SM 2 suffered a series of explosions.

Ranma sat there as the explosions to place his stomach felt like it was about to regurgitate his entire lunch, all 30 courses of it. If anything else it tempered his resolve to fight the Jovan's.

"Captain," Ruri stated still in her monotone acting almost completely unaffected, "shock wave approaching. Impact in 3… 2… 1…." The screen went static as the shock wave of the explosion passed though the Nadesico. "Shock wave as has passed." She stated as the screen came back to life, "Minor damage in the port Phase Transition Engine repair crew already on there way."

"Thank you Ruri-chan" Yurika said as the three entered the elevator. A sickening silence puckers the trio until the general quarter's alarms were sounded.

"What now!" Ranma said disgusted

Ruri appeared on the screens "Attention there is a possible intruder on board all crew members report to the armory's for weapons this is not a drill, repeat this is not a drill."

"Great" Ranma muttered.

The lift opened to a fury of movement as the crew moved with a slightly out of practiced form. "Come on guys lets get this over with I have the episode of Gekigangar that Ranma missed queued up and ready to play."

Ranma on the other hand wasn't looking forward for this. _Damn it I'm a martial artist not a common solider._ As a frown plastered his face as they made the turn into the armory.

As they entered the armory Prospector was waiting for them with a sliver brief case at his side. "Ah…I've been waiting for you Saotome-san." He said as he sat the case down on a table and opened it.

In side the case was foam protecting around it and cut insert for a gun. The gun itself is a very strange set up with what looks like no place for a clip or even shells, on the handle was two openings on each side of it.

Ranma looked at the weapon. "That's nice sir but I really don't need a gun. I prefer to use my hands when needed." He shuddered at the thought of him taking a life with a gun in his hands.

Prospector smirked and picked up the weapon. "I know your reluctance to take a weapon but let me explain this model before you jump to conclusions." He pointed to the handle. "This part has four special gathering ports, two on each side, to gather the energy you put into your battle aura. Basically it's a Chi blast gun that you can vary the lethality of the shot with your own chi aura." He finished as he offered the weapon to Ranma.

Ranma took the offered weapon and brought forth is aura as the four ports started to glow the same color as Ranma's aura. He smirked, "Not bad what gave you this idea."

"Surprisingly it was the Chinese Amazon's they were looking for a weapon that could handle the Musk and the Phoenix tribe and still could be considered a non-lethal weapon." Prospector said causing Ranma to twitch a bit.

Ranma nodded, "Figured Xian Pu would think of something like this she was a lot more intelligent than the way she spoke appeared to be." He said as he spun the weapon on his Index finger before holstering it on a belt holster. "Gai, Akito you guys ready yet?" he asked the other two.

"Yeah any time Ranma, 'Lets Gekigan in!'" Gai said has he posed causing the whole room to sweat drop and a faint 'baka' is heard in the distance. Akito on the other hand just exited the room with Ranma right behind him.

It didn't take long for Gai to realize that they left him. "Oi….Saotome….Tenkawa…….MATTE!" he said as he ran out the door.

In the galley, Andy, Seiya and Ms. Howmei were sitting around. Andy was currently digging into a Mars's bowl ignoring Seiya as he was drooling over the Aestivalis again. _Honestly Chief why do you have to be such an idiot._

Seiya was currently looking over the Zero Gravity battle frame for the Aestivalis. "Look at this Frame this is the cat's meow."

Andy just shook his head. "You're a strange one Chief," he said aloud garnering a sweat drop from Seiya, "I wonder what rock they found you under" he muttered.

"I heard we were supposed to get three more pilots from Satsuki Midori 2," Ms Howmei said to no one in particular, "I had hoped they turned out to be real bastards."

Andy heard this and turned to the head cook. "Why was that?"

Howmei looked at the young mechanic. "So I wouldn't have to get to know them and mourn their death in battle."

Andy looked down knowing the risk these pilots take every time they enter the pilot bubble of an Aestivalis. "I understand more than you think," As he got up and left.

As the alarm was blaring, they could hear the sound of people searching high and low for the intruder. All the while three people were still in there quarters. Gai and Akito were showing Ranma the episode he missed before the breakthrough of the Big Barrier. Ranma wasn't paying attention as usual and Gai and Akito were crying over such a valiant sacrifice.

Ranma noticed a sound coming from the vent above him. Not even bothering to inform Gai and Akito he aimed his weapon at the vent and channeled some of his aura into his weapon leaving a faint yellow glow in the barrel. As he was doing this the vent cover came crashing down with a busty red head in an EV Suit and a pair of glasses fell on top of Ranma his face right between her assets. "Urk….," Was his only response as he froze in shock.

The red head herself was bawling her eyes out, "Joe was my favorite character to, WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Gai and Akito were startled at the sound of the red head they turned to investigate only to break into laughter. "Looks like the Saotome luck strikes again."

The red head stopped crying at the mention of that name, "Saotome?" she asked as she sat up, "Saotome Ranma," she asked again to the very embarrassed boy she landed on.

He nodded.

"Jeepers…the one and only Wild Horse of Nerima and the source of classic comedy anime Ran ½?" She asked again sounding very excited Gai and Akito sweat dropped at the question.

"Who…are you?" Ranma asked sitting up slightly out of his stupor.

"Oh jeepers I did it again…" she started again starting to ramble about how she came across Ran ½ and Gekigangar 3 and her love making Doujinshi or Fan manga…."The latest one I was working on was a Ran/Ryo Yaoi comic."

That statement brought Ranma out of his stupor, "A WHAT!" he shrieked causing the other three to back away from him as a sickly green battle aura surrounded him.

Gai looked at the red head and stated, "If you have seen the show at all you know how Ranma reacts about that type of stuff." He shuddered slightly at the though of a Yaoi series.

She nodded and with a smirk said, "That and I know of a way to snap him out of it."

"I'll get a bucket." Akito said heading to the bathroom.

The red head stopped him, "No that'll make things worse." Then she turned to Gai, "My idea came from a Doujinshi I read once." She turned to Ranma sly smirk on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a wet kiss on his lips.

The reaction all around was priceless. Gai and Akito's jaws were hanging loosely. Ranma on the other hand was catatonic and his aura went from a sickly green to a pure white. As his lower motor functions started kicking his brain, which was still running the Malletsoft run from girls before Akane pounds you OS, went to Defcon 2 alert status. He pushed her away, her landing on her fanny, and started writing his last will and testament.

The red head looked confused as she slowly got up. "What was that all about?"

Gai was the first to unhinge his jaw, sighed and explained, "Ranma here still thinks that a hot-headed tomboy is gonna burst into here with a mallet to bash his head in."

"Jeepers, I didn't think Ten Aka was that violent, maybe spoiled, but not violent." The red head said.

"Her real name is Tendo Akane, and yes was a spoiled rotten little princess that liked the attention she got from the Horde of Hentai but hated boys. Hell she belittled my intelligence several times, unknown to her I had the highest grade point in the District, second highest in the nation." Ranma chuckled at that last part; "The Top Rank went to some girl name Narusagwa Naru (2) in the Hinita District."

As soon as Ranma stopped speaking Ruri's face appeared in front of Ranma, Gai and Akito. "An Aestivalis Zero-G frame unit with four other Zero-G frames in Tow has landed in the Hanger. Kanchou wants all pilots there to inspect the Machines. That is all," with that the screen disappeared.

As the quartette left the room, silence prevail the group. Ranma was in dismay _I don't believe it a girl kissed me and I didn't get hit for it._ He shook his head and looked at the red head once again. _Although she sure is cute…huh were did that come from. Come on Ranma think about this, you already left one bad suitation with women now here you are blushing like a Junior High student with his first crush._ He thought as a hint of red flushed across his face.

All this was not lost to the red head as she looked toward Ranma and flashed him a slight smile, causing Ranma to fluster a bit.

Gai smirked as he watched the reactions. _Well that's the first one; but then again it's early if the Saotome charm works like I think it does._

The rest of trek was uneventful as they stopped at the entrance to the hanger. The door slid open revealing a woman with short green hair and a half-open EV suit with a short cut Black Tank top. She turned to the captain and said, "The name is Subaru Ryoko. There were two other pilots with me but I don't know what happened to them."

"Ryoko I'm ok!" said the red head as she bounced up and down. "My name is Amano Hikaru and I'm 17 years old. My favorite food is Pizza crust…" she rambled on for a few minutes before she mentioned it was her escape pod that was lodged in the PT engine. Hory muttered something to his communicator and the alarms shut off as she pulled a tube out of her hair and blew into it and from her headband two party favors flew out.

Ryoko and the others just sweat dropped at this, "Well…" Ryoko started, "that's one…" before she muttered, "all is left is Izumi." As if someone was listening a beeping sound came from her communications watch.

"_Don't forget about me._" A voice came from the communicator.

Ryoko twitched as she recognized the voice; "Izumi…is that you?"

"_I'm very close…_" Izumi's voice responded, "_You could say I'm boxed in._" she chuckled at her own joke.

Ryoko winced knowing Izumi's tendencies for bad puns that only she though was funny. She zeroed in on the source of Izumi's latest pun, the toolbox she towed on board. She triggered the mechanism that opened the box that opened the auto pull drawer.

When the drawer opened completely a third girl with long dark green almost emerald colored hair popped out of the box. "Finally I can breath again, finally alive!" she exclaimed.

What followed could be considered strange as Ryoko seemed to flip her lid and tried to shove the drawer closed with Izumi in it. "Don't shut me in." She said pushing against the box, "I'm not some Mackerel to be canned," causing Ryoko to facefault, giving Izumi a chance to get out of the drawer.

Izumi looked at the gathered group. She noticed a certain pig-tailed pilot. She slunk her way towards him, "The name is Maki Izumi." She said to everyone as she gave Ranma a once over. "Hmm…who do we have here do you have a name hansom."

"Ack," Ranma said as he backed away slowly from Izumi, who was obviously hitting on him, "Uhh…my name is Saotome Ranma…uhh…nice to meet you." He stammered out.

As if fate struck a cord, Ryoko got up and preceded to Ranma, "You…" she hissed nearly foaming at the mouth.

Ranma just stood dumbly as he answered, "Is that you Satan?"

Ryoko lunged at Ranma arms extended, hands clasping around his throat, throttling him ala Homer Simpson.

Hikaru and Izumi pulled Ryoko away from Ranma as Gai looked knowingly at the bewildered martial artist. "I might be able to explain to you why Ryoko is pissed at Ranma," he stated, "It's because if I recall he beat your top scores in all pilot training exercises, at least that's the only reason I would be mad at him" he finished has he posed dramatically.

Ryoko glared at Ranma and stated, "Your damn right it is! It took me six months to achieve those scores, my blood sweat and tears went into those scores. Then out of the blue he shows up from right out of the past and in two weeks of him showing up he tops my scores." She tried to free her self from her captives but to no use. She glared daggers at Ranma but did nothing.

Ranma just signed a defeated sigh muttering to himself, "Just great just what I need another violent tomboy that's out to kill me. Akane was bad enough." With that he headed down the hall to find someplace to sulk.

After Ranma was out of earshot Ryoko remarked, "What crawled up his ass and died?"

Gai gave the girls a brief over view of Ranma's life to the three girls. "If you want to hear the full story ask Ranma, it's his life he should tell you." He stated as he finished.

"That's odd," Hikaru blurted, "that's nothing like the training trip in Ran ½."

Ryoko and Izumi looked at them in disbelief.

"Tendo Nabiki changed most of Ranma's past for the series for comedic reasons, but there were some of the events in the anime version that really did happen." Gai explained, "The most obvious is the Neko-ken and the Anything Goes Martial Arts Takeout and the dowry, the bowl of rice, a fish and two pickles."

Ryoko's jaw dropped how they could talk about an anime about a person who is still living. Her thoughts were a mesh of respect, fear and anger towards the pigtailed marital artist.

Before another fight broke out Yurika lead them to the conference room for a report on the events leading to destruction of Satsuki Midori 2.

Ranma meditated in the observatory staring out into the abyss that is space. He was focused enough that he didn't even hear the door slide open.

Akito was nervous as he stepped through the door. Normally he would be running for his life. But as fate would have it he has been in three combat missions defending this ship. He came up to Ranma; he knew Ranma came here often when he wanted to think.

"Ano…Ranma?" Akito said as he approached him.

Akito's voice startled Ranma back into reality so much that he nearly struck Akito, "Damn it…" he cursed, "Don't scare me like that!"

Akito gulped and bowed profusely apologizing to him. "Ranma the reason I needed to see you" He finally started explaining, "was that I wanted your opinion on something."

Ranma arched an eyebrow in a curious expression, "What do you need." He said thinking this was about some martial art technique or something.

"Well Ranma-san" Akito started again, "it's like this I need your opinion on women," causing Ranma to facefault and a huge sweat drop appearing over his head.

"Akito," Ranma said has he slowly got up, "I'm the worse person to ask about the fairer curvy sex."

"I noticed," Akito deadpanned, "although Hikaru and Izumi would have said the opposite."

Ranma chuckled nervously "Most girls after me would say that." He agreed before continuing, "Heero Yuy from Shin Kidou Seniki Gundam W (3) said, 'Always follow your emotions' they'll never steer you wrong, that's the best advice I can offer. Now can I ask what brought this on?"

Akito told Ranma about his encounter with Megumi earlier. "…and the looked she gave me when she said that she was crazy to, it made my heart skip a beat."

Ranma smirked at Akito, "I was like that once upon a time when Akane asked if I wanted to be friends with her." He smiled at that memory then sadden, "Run with it Akito while you can, you'll never know when she'll turn into a violent maniac with an unhealthy fixations with small piglets."

Akito left to stew over what Ranma told him, leavening Ranma again to think over his own thoughts.

His communicator device interrupted him again a few minutes later with a persistent beeping noise, "What now." He groaned as he responded to his comm unit.

Ruri face yet again appeared on the popup screen stating, "Pilots Saotome, Subaru, Maki and Amano report to the hanger for mission briefing that is all," and disconnected the connection.

Ranma sighed once again, "Once more in to the breach we few happy few." He said as he trotted out the door heading to the hanger.

The Hanger was humming to the sounds of mechanics fixing various pieces of Machinery as Ranma stepped out of the changing room wearing a blue E.V.A. suit. He didn't mind the color; no what really bothered him was the fact it was skin tight on him. _I look like I'm nude in this suit._ He thought as he approached the other pilots surrounding Goat Hory, the other captain of the ship as he got ready to brief the pilots on this mission.

"Your mission is with these Zero-G Aestivalis Frames we want you to investigate to see weather or not there is any survivors on the station also to pick up the lone Zero-G frame pilot Subaru couldn't tie down for tow." Goat said as the readout on screen showed the pilots what there objectives were, "Any Questions?" he asked after the graphic finished.

There were none.

"Ok, Pilot Saotome is in command of this mission with Pilot Subaru as your second in command." Goat said explaining the Chain of Command.

Ryoko glared at Ranma when the chain of command was announced muttering something about showoffs and headed towards the orange Aestivalis. Ranma just sighed and wandered toward his black and red trim Aestivalis.

"She's ready to go any time Mr. Saotome." Andy said as he was making the final once over by the mechanics crews before handing it off to the pilots.

Ranma looked around a bit before he remembered that he's the Saotome on board. "Please Andy call me Ranma, being called Mr. Saotome reminds me of my old man."

Andy just nodded as he jumped off the knee of the Aestivalis and dusted himself off, "Fine by me Mr. Saoto…err I mean Ranma."

Ranma chuckle a bit as he jumped up to the Pilot Bubble and sat down in the command couch, he put on the restraints before sealing the cabin and activating the Aestivalis. "Ranma to Bridge come in please."

Ruri appeared on the screen again, "No Gunsight One nonsense, this time Saotome-san?"

"Nah…figured I'd better be all business this time." Ranma replied as he shook his head.

Ruri nodded again and said, "Anyway Kanchou has cleared you for launch that is all." And the screen vanished.

Ranma smirked as he moved his Aesti onto the catapult. "Ranma ikikimasu,"(4) the pigtailed pilot said as the catapult shot him into space.

Gai smirked at that. _Now a Gundam reference,_ he chuckled to himself while watching the remaining Aestivalis launch in order save for the pink colored Aesti. _Tenkawa must be sitting this one out._ He thought as he walked back the quarters he shared with Ranma and Tenkawa.

As Gai left the hanger someone was climbing into the pink Zero-G frame.

Ryoko fumed as nothing came up on the scanning equipment, "I'm not picking up any Jovian activity on my scopes."

Ranma was looking over the scanning equipment. "Copy that Ryoko," he said before continuing, "Subaru, you know where you came out with these frames."

Ryoko was stunned he asked a question, "Of course I remember where I blasted my way out."

"Good," Ranma said with a slight smirk on his face, "you lead the way the rest of us will follow you."

"Copy that Saotome," Ryoko said before addressing the other girls, "Maki, Amano on me."

Hikaru in the yellow Zero-G frame flew up next to Ryoko, "I found the spot."

Izumi in the dark green Zero-G frame took the other side, "In a boiling pot," she said laughing at her own joke again.

Ryoko, Hikaru and Ranma sighed before Ryoko said, "Right then," pausing trying to get here bearings back, "Get ready to charge in."

Ranma broke his silence, "Remember girls once we are inside we'll be cut off from the _Nadesico_'s energy feed," he checked his battery, "Anytime Subaru," seeing the opening.

Ryoko nodded as the tone stating the energy was cut, "Switching to battery back up…now."

A screen popped up in front of the four pilots, "Battery activated," Ranma said.

Hikaru smiled as they dove into the hold of the satellite, "Time to start diving for pearls…" she said to no one in particular.

Only to have Izumi cut in and finish what Hikaru was saying. "…In a boiling pot," causing the others to groan in response.

The trip down was uneventful. Ranma too the read guard position as the end of the shaft they were in approached. He watched as Ryoko knocked down the hatch to the hanger inside and smashed a button that activated the lights to the hanger.

"Oi," Hikaru said as her Aesti was looking off in one direction, "I found a real mother of pearl," she said as her mech was pointing at something.

"Good Work Amano," Ryoko said approaching Hikaru's position, "Beginning recovery process now."

As Ryoko closed in on the frame a loud voice broke the silence, "Oi!" a grey Zero-G frame with a pink bubble flew past the four and crashed into a wall. "Go for broke…" the pilot said as he kicked in the jets of the frame only to bounce around the room as if he was in a pin ball machine until his batteries gave up leaving him floating in the room.

Izumi filled Akito in, "If a physical barrier is between us and the Nadesico, the primary energy source is cut off."

Hikaru added her two cents, "That's Aestivalis 101 right there."

"Then what do I do?" Akito asked.

"This," Ryoko said as the foot of her mech lifted up, "is what we do!" she continued as she kicked Akito out of the hanger and backed toward the Nadesico.

Ranma shook his head, "Subaru," he said, "Go out there and collect Tenkawa wait for us out side."

She glared at him before flying back the way she came.

Ranma could feel the questioning looks on the other two's faces and explained, "Tenkawa didn't get the full training course," he said, "That is something I plan to rectify over the next couple of weeks."

The others nodded as Ranma moved his mech towards the lone unmanned frame. As he reached out with the Aesti's hand two yellow lights appeared above the Aesti optic sensors, the unmanned frame stood up and moved into the light showing it to be covered with seven Jovian grasshoppers; one on each arm, one on both shoulders and jet packs and the final one attached to where the pilot bubble would be.

Hikaru in shock at the site of the Grasshoppers interfacing with the Aestivalis systems she blurted out, "A Dark Aesti!"

Ranma just shook his head, _Great just what I needed_, "Amano, Maki guard the exit," he said as he strode toward the captured mech, "I'll handle this," he continued as he reached for the lone weapon that comes standard in the Zero-G frame, a knife.

The Jovian controlled Aestivalis took two more steps and spread its arms out in a strange cross like shape and opened fire with the grasshopper's missile pods in the back.

The distraction was all Ranma needed to strike, "An opening!" he said with a cry as he jammed the knife in the head unit of the Grasshopper on the right arm.

Hikaru Amano watched in awe as Ranma completely tore into the Jovian units controlling the Zero-G Aestivalis colored blue with red and yellow trim. She checked her battery, "Two minutes till we need to get out of here guys," she said in an open channel.

As she said this, the Jovian controlled unit emptied out the missile pods to make a hole through the roof, escaping. "Damn," Ranma cursed as he activated his thrusters to chase the Aesti.

Akito was having a tough time straightening himself out as his mech's power came back on as he came back in direct site of the _Nadesico_. "Akito" Megumi's worried face came on a pop up screen, "you're about to the ship!"

Akito's eyes widened, "What!" he kicked on the retrorockets trying to burn off as much speed as he can, "I can do this" he mutter to himself while repeating, "I mustn't run away,"(5) he closed his eyes hoping for something good to happen when he felt a jolting stop. He slowly opened one eye to see what was going on.

Only to see Subaru's Aesti holding his unit, her face popped up on a com screen, "Baka what the hell were you thinking," she snapped.

Akito blanched a bit as she continued to chew his ass for the bone head move he pulled sortie in a Zero-G frame with no training before answering, "I just wanted to help that's all," he left out the fact he wanted to avoid Yurika as much as he can.

Ryoko just plain blinked in confusion and was about to continue when Ranma appeared in a new screen between them, "This Saotome I'm chasing the captured unit in attempt to remove the last Grasshopper controlling the Aestivalis, over."

Megumi who hadn't cut off her connection to Akito said, "Roger that Saotome."

In the distance Akito could make out two figured making there way to the Nadesico. One was Ranma's Aesti it's almost blends into space itself if it wasn't for the Red Trim. The other figure was the captured Aesti, Akito summarized, colored in Gai's distinct color palette.

Ranma cursed at his inability to catch up to the captured mech, "Tenkawa, Subaru can either of you take out the remaining Grasshopper without ruining the Frame?"

Akito saw it as his chance he broke free of Subaru's grip and kicked on the afterburners while pulling out the knife, silently he chanted "I mustn't run away" as he aimed the blade for the grasshopper. "Gekigan Flare!" he yelled as the Distortion field flared around his Aesti destroying the Grasshopper controlling the Aesti.

Ryoko whistled impressively at his display and to the screen with Ranma in it, "Not bad for a Rookie."

Ranma, smirked, "Yeah, he does have potential I hope I can bring it with the training I got planed," he said before going back to business, "Ok guys recover the unit and return to the _Nadesico_."

_Aestivalis Hanger, Nadesico_

Akito hopped off the leg of his Aestivalis to congratulations from everyone in the hanger as Ranma smirked and said, "Good job part timer and now relax cause tomorrow the training will begin," he said with a gleam in his eye that put fear in the many of the guys in the hanger, "Now I believe someone is wanting to see you," he said pointing at Megumi.

Ranma watched Akito trot off as Yurika tried to go to Akito, "Captain I think you should just let it lie," he said calmly to the young Amazon.

Yurika was about to answer when Akito leaned in and kissed Megumi, she sat there locked jawed, "but….but….he's my Akito…I'm his destined love"

Ranma just shook his head, "Yurika did he challenge you for your hand in marriage?" she shook her head, "then he's not yours," while thinking _She makes Xian Pu seem tame._ He thought as Akito and Megumi left the hanger together.

_Ruri Hoshino's Quarters, Nadesico_

_8 weeks later_

Ruri looked at her screen rereading what she wrote, _Well that's one fiasico done now for the current one,_ she thought as she saved that entry and continued with a new one.

Incomplete…

Numerated references

(1) a line by Shinji Ikari from Neon Genesis Evangelion

(2) This one is an obvious reference to Naru from Love Hina

(3) That was the actual Japanese name for Gundam Wing, it translates to New Mobile Report Gundam Wing

(4) The word "Ikikimasu" is a direct Gundam Reference, both Amuro Raye in the original series and Kira Yamamoto from Gundam SEED say "Gundam Ikikimasu" or "Gundam Away" as it's translated

(5) Yet another Eva reference this one is a double reference to the Dub of both Eva and Nadesico both Akito and Shinji were voiced by Spike Spenser.


End file.
